fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) * "Finished already? I was hoping for more of a challenge." (first kill) White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow A Night of Promises :Garreg Mach Ball/Script The Goddess Tower * Felix: Oh, look who it is. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What are you doing here? ** Choice 2: Are you waiting for someone? * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: I just wanted some quiet. It's so loud, I needed a little respite. ** Choice 2 response: No. I just wanted a bit of quiet. * Felix: Besides, what are you doing here? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I thought I might find you here. ** Choice 2: I'm here for the same reason as you. * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: Huh? You must be joking. ** Choice 2 response: Ah. Well, I guess it figures. * Felix: Hm. Have you heard the legend of the Goddess Tower? That if you make a pledge, it will be fulfilled? Childish, I know. But if it were true... Let's make a pledge to the goddess. I pledge that someday, I will surpass you. I'll surpass your technique, your skill with the sword, and your cunning as a warrior. Then I will make you taste defeat! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That seems extreme. ** Choice 2: That's your pledge to the goddess? * Felix: What a disappointment. If you're looking for a passionate affair, you've got the wrong man. Go find someone else. I've spent my life avoiding love and romance. They're distractions. blades, blood and battle. That's what I'm made of and nothing else. If someone saw us, however, this may look like an amorous meeting. You'll have to settle for being mistaken as my lover. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's mean. ** Choice 2: What nonsense. * Felix: It's time I went back to training. I'll always be more comfortable holding a sword than a woman's hand. Try not to catch a cold up here. I'd hate for such a good sparring partner to be out of commission. Good-bye White Clouds Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle Encampment * "I've been preparing to take this path. My own path-not my old man's, and not the boar's." Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn Hunting by Daybreak (Mission) * "I'll lend a hand. We'll catch up later." * "Fancy meeting you here. A welcome surprise." (talk with Felix during the battle) Azure Moon Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea Garreg Mach Monaster * "My uncle gave me some of my father's belongings. Weapons, books... But there was something else that my old man really wanted to pass down. He wanted me to inherit his mission - ensuring that Dimitri ascends the throne. Or so I believe." Azure Moon Chapter 22: Oath of the Dagger Oil and Water * "Go and win. Be the boar that you are, and don't you dare look back." Crimson Flower Chapter 13: Beyond Escape Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: For five years, I've fought for the Empire. I've cut down hordes of enemies. Now I have the same look in my eyes that the boar used to have in his. The look of a savage beast who loves nothing but destruction and violence. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I don't see that look in your eyes. ** Choice 2: You're right. (raises support with Felix) * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: I hope not. ** Choice 2 response: Hmph. I can hardly hold it against him anymore. * Felix: You and Edelgard must not disappoint me. Mark my words. The future you're building had better be worth all this bloodshed. Crimson Flower Chapter 14: Master Tactician Garreg Mach Monastery * "I hear Claude's earned himself a rather colorful nickname. He does whatever it takes to win. I like that. It will be especially satisfying to defeat him. I can't wait to see what his next move is." Crimson Flower Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: Hmph. My father is holding Arianrhod secure. Our next battle will be there, against him, or in Fhirdiad, which the king is protecting. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Can you fight them? ** Choice 2: I'm counting on you. (raises support with Felix) * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: Ha! Don't underestimate me. I've been preparing for this for a long time. ** Choice 2 response: Hah. You just worry about yourself. Crimson Flower Chapter 16: Lady of Deceit The Siege of Arianrhod (Mission) Ally Vs. Ingrid * Ingrid: Felix, why? * Felix: Urrgh... * Ingrid: You've betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue. You've betrayed just about everyone! * Felix: You couldn't possibly understand. If you're going to stand in my way, I'll have to kill you. Vs. Rodrigue * Rodrigue: So, my foolish son... You took it upon yourself to leave your family behind. * Felix: I'm not coming back. I won't serve the boar. * Rodrigue: It's a father's duty to settle his child's failures. Felix... You must die here and now! Enemy Battle quote * There you are, standing before me, ready for death. I will administer the finishing blow. Vs Byleth * Felix: Part of me has been waiting for this since I met you. No need for chitchat. Come at me! Vs Ingrid * Felix: All that talk about chivalry and loyalty, only to turn against your homeland. * Ingrid: Maybe I'm not a knight after all. Not in the traditional sense, anyway. I've betrayed lord and family alike. And I've done so because I believe in the professor. I fight for that which I believe in! * Felix: So, you won't step aside. Then I'll have to kill you. Death Quote * I failed... * Rodrigue: '''(If undefeated): Felix, I'm so sorry... I swear to avenge you! Crimson Flower Chapter 17: Field of Revenge Combat at Tailtean Plains (Mission) Vs. Dimitri * '''Dimitri: "(Not only have you become the emperor's lap dog, but you have turned against your own people. From the depths of hell, you will regret tainting the land of Faerghus!) You killed Rodrigue... your own father, Felix." * Felix: "I said I'd cut down anyone who stood in my way. Even my father. Even my friends." * Dimitri: "I see. That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you." Vs. Sylvain * Sylvain: "Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?" * Felix: "I remember." * Sylvain: "Well, seems we're about to kill each other." * Felix: "Sorry, Sylvain. You'll die first." Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return (Unused) Vs Anyone * Felix: Stand aside. There’s something I must do. Vs Byleth * Felix: I'll relish cutting you down. No need for chitchat. Come at me! Vs Dimitri * Felix: So, the old man's dead... * Dimitri: Yes. * Felix: I'll cut you down. Prepare yourself, you damn boar! * Dimitri: Very well. Come at me, Felix! Vs Sylvain * Felix: Sylvain, stand aside. My blade thirsts for his blood, not yours. * Sylvain: Is that's so, then you oughta stand down. I don't want to fight you either! * Felix: Fine. Then we're at an impasse. Vs Ingrid * Ingrid: Felix! Get a grip! We don’t need to fight! * Felix: Out of my way, Ingrid. I must defeat him. * Ingrid: And then? What will become of you? (sigh) You never have listened to reason! Death Quote * It's over... I'm sorry, Father. Verdant Wind Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: A country with no king has no future. That's why I made my way here. Professor, don't let me down. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Country with no king? ** Choice 2: Let's forge ahead. (raises support with Felix) * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: Hmph. You'll understand soon enough. ** Choice 2 response: Yes, let's. Find me a worthy opponent to battle and I'll be content. Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Garreg Mach Monastery * "We can predict what the Empire will do. Fearghus is our real problem. The eastern lords joined forces and are warring with the Dukedom. But I've heard nothing about that conflict as of late. It's strange. I haven't heard much from my father either. I can't help but find this silence unsettling..." Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "Some in Ferghus believe Dimitri is still alive. My father is one such eccentric. Hmph, they can't accept reality. Dimitri is dead. He's not coming back." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: So, the boar prince is dead. Decapitated, I hear. I haven't seen the severed head myself. Perhaps he's still alive and leading that army... * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Would you be able to fight him? ** Choice 2: Don't get distracted. (raises support with Felix) * Felix: ** Choice 1: Don't patronize me. If his head is still attached to his body, I'll remedy that without hesitation. ** Choice 2: You're right. I can't let my emotions take hold. * Felix: Either way, a major battle awaits us. Try not to die. I'd be annoyed if you did. Verdant Wind Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: My relationship with the boar prince began even before I was born. He was always by my side. You might even say that at one time, we were best friends. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What do you mean, "best friends"? ** Choice 2: What happened? * Felix: I couldn't fathom the depth of his hatred for the Empire. So much anguish. Could I have saved him? Could I have stopped him? Verdant Wind Chapter 19: The Chaos of War Garreg Mach Monastery * "The Death Knight is no ordinary knight. I will prey upon him. I will quench my blade's thirst with his blood. His focus is on fighting you, I'm sure. But mine will be the last face he sees." Verdant Wind Chapter 21: The City Without Light Garreg Mach Monastery * "I thought after the Empire fell, the boar might finally be avenged... But something dark is certainly lurking in the shadows-an organization behind the Empire. We'll have to take care of them if the boar... if Dimitri is to rest in peace." Verdant Wind Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: The Fell King Nemesis. Hmph. I imagine he'll be a worthy opponent. How many foes have tasted my blade? He will be an excellent finale. We will be victorious, Professor. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Yes, we will! ** Choice 2: Calm down. * Felix: ** Choice 1: Splendid. Let's do it. ** Choice 2: I'm perfectly calm, thank you. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Not sure I should sing with everyone. I'm not great at harmonizing." Cooking * "You want me to cook? Not that I don't have experience, but... Cooking's a bit like hunting, but less satisfying." Counselor * "My fellow students have called me dour. They say I should joke around more often. But what's the point in that?" ** Good answer: It can help settle prebattle nerves. * "Words cannot express my disgust with the students here. So many of these fools rely on their noble status or their Crest's power as an excuse to shirk their training." ** Good answer: You should spar with them. * "After the war, we'll have far fewer opportunities to fight. When that day comes, what should I do? How will I keep my sword skills sharp?" (war phase) ** Good answer: Strive to become the best in all of Fódlan. Dining Hall * "I'm happy to eat alone, but all right." * "That looks appetizing." (Favorite dish) * "To be strong, I must eat. No matter how disgusting the food might be." (Disliked dish) With Dimitri Support Level * Dimitri: Now I remember. You used to like meat. You can have mine if you want, Felix. * Felix: No thanks. I don't want it. You eat it. Don't want you fainting from hunger. Support Level * Felix: Is something wrong? You're eating like you hate the food. * Dimitri: Oh? That was not my intention, but I apologize if I hurt your feelings. Support Level * Dimitri: You used to whine unless you could do everything with me... * Felix: Time for you to shut up and eat now. Got it? Enjoy the meal. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Join me for some training sometime. I'm interested in your sword technique. I might like to become your student someday. But not today." Requirements Met * "People say you're quite skilled. Perhaps if I joined your class, I could watch your sword technique up close. ** Invite to join your house: "Indeed. I think that's best. I'll transfer to your class, then. Don't make me regret it." ** Decline to invite: "Fine. I didn't want to join your class anyway. If I'm in a different class, I'll be able to spar with you." Gifts * "What a terrible gift." (disliked) * "All right." (neutral) * "Aha. This is nice." (liked) Lost Items * "I know nothing about it. Ask someone else." * "That's mine. Thank you for finding it." Tea Party * "Why am I here?" (greeting) * "Here I am." (greeting, war phase) * "Oh, that aroma. My favorite tea." (favorite tea, four-spices blend or Almyran pine needles) * "This tea looks quite expensive. Let's see if it tastes expensive." (Five star tea) * Conversation choices: ** Good topics: *** "A new gambit..." *** "A new sword technique..." *** "A strong battalion..." *** "Capable comrades..." *** "Cats..." *** "Children at the market..." *** "Classes you might enjoy..." *** "Equipment upkeep..." *** "Evaluating allies..." *** "Exploring the monastery..." *** "Food in the dining hall..." *** "I'm counting on you..." *** "Mighty weapons..." *** "Monastery security..." *** "Our first meeting..." *** "Overcoming weaknesses..." *** "Plans for the future..." *** "Potential training partners..." *** "Reliable allies..." *** "Sharable snacks..." *** "Someone you look up to..." *** "The last battle..." *** "The opera..." *** "Working together..." *** "Your ambitions..." *** "You're doing great work..." ** Bad topics: *** "Hopes for your future..." *** "Thanks for everything..." *** "Tell me about yourself..." *** "Dreamy knights..." *** "Favorite sweets..." Introducing Own Topic * "Spending time with you is...not bad." * "Some people like to snack when they take a break. No willpower." * "I know it's important to take a break, but if you rest too long, your muscles wither." * "I'm glad I was born into a family of soldiers. I've been wielding a sword for as long as I can remember." * "You intrigue me. What made you so strong?" * "Crests, lineage, knighthood... Trifles. Skill and survival are the only things that matter." (war phase) * "Well...I appreciate all that you do for me." (war phase) * "I'm always thinking about wars, but this room feels so peaceful." (war phase) * "Join me for sword training again. I want to know my victory isn’t a fluke." (war phase) Observe * "I dislike making eye contact when I'm talking. Even when I'm talking to you." * "You're staring at me." * "A swordsman treasures his hands. You knew that already, I'm sure." * "Join me for training later. I want to try something." End * "Thanks for your hospitality. I hope you'll invite me again sometime." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I thought I had it." ** Critique: "I know. I agree." ** Console: "You pity me. I'm pathetic." * Great: "This could be useful. Maybe." * Great: "Quite intriguing. Thank you." * Perfect: "It was nothing." ** Praise: "Of course I got it. No need to butter me up." Goal Change * "I've known how to swing a sword since I was a boy, but I still have a lot to learn before I can be called a master. I would ask you to help me temper my sword skills." (Swordmaster goal request) * "As with the sword, I was trained in the bow from a young age. I have a good grasp of it, but there's always room for improvement. Might be a good time to work on my aim." (Sniper goal request) * "" (Mortal Savant goal request) Group Tasks Stable Duty * "I'm glad for your help." ** "Happy now?" (perfect result) Weeding With Ashe * Felix: Just a few weeds. I don't see the big deal. * Ashe: Don't underestimate weeds. They can swallow a whole building before you know it. * Felix: That's unbelievable. That's literally unbelievable. Clearing Rubble * "I'm counting on you." With Dimitri Support Level C/B * Felix: You again. * Dimitri: Complaining again? It is a waste of time, Felix. * Felix: Hmph. ** Perfect Result *** Felix: The boar can be useful sometimes, if you know how to handle him. I'd say I handled him well this time. *** Dimitri: Yes... You have done a good job too, Felix. Support Level A * Felix: Hey, Dimitri. Don't drag me down with you. * Dimitri: I will be careful. Nonetheless, it is assuring to know you will be with me. * Felix: Hah... Careful, right. C'mon. Let's get this done. ** Perfect Result *** Felix: That was better than I expected. We work so well together it's eerie. *** Dimitri: I feel the same. But we have known each other since childhood, after all. It makes sense. With Ashe * Ashe: Oof... There's a lot more rubble than I thought. I'm going to be sore tonight... * Felix: We just started and you're already whining. You really think you can be a knight? * Ashe: When you say it like that, I've got no choice but to give it everything I've got! Level Up *"Not good enough." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I can feel the difference." (3 stats up) *"Stronger, huh? We'll see." (3 stats up) *"I have improved." (4+ stats up) Post-Timeskip *"Guess I have to train harder." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I fight and grow stronger. Only natural." *"Stronger. Faster. Never enough." (4 stats up) *"Strength never betrays." (5 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "Well, that worked out." * "I've got it." * "I can do better now." Post-Timeskip * "I still need to improve." * "I'm just not there yet." * "Growth sustains me." Budding Talent * "A new power that I could use." Skill Mastered * "Maybe this will do." Post-Timeskip *"This level of mastery...is enough." Class Quotes Certification Exams * "Easy." (Passed) * "I supposed I wasn't ready." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "Easy." (Passed) * "I supposed I wasn't ready." (Failed) Class Mastery *"Maybe this will do." Post-Timeskip *"This level of mastery...is enough." Reclassing * "Ah, a new way to fight." * "How far can I take this?" Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll go." (Full/High Health) * "Stay... vigilant." (Medium Health) * "Can't take much more..." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "I'll cut through." (Full/High Health) * "Be careful." (Medium Health) * "Is this my last stand...?" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Worthless!" *"An opening!" *"Too slow!" *"Is that all? *"Holding back?" (Facing enemy student) *"It’s too late for you!" (Facing enemy student) *"Your in my way!" (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"I'll cut you down!" *"Leave my sight!" *"Too slow!" *"Is that all?" *"Holding back?" (Facing enemy student) *"It’s too late for you!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "We'll make our move." * "Let's try our plan." Post-Timeskip * "You've forced my hand!" * "Nothing personal." Gambit Boost *"I'm here." *"You're in trouble." *"You need a savior?" *"If I must." Defeated Enemy *"Why am I even here?" * "Too easy." * "Next time bring your friends." * "Another win." * "Foolish." * "You're weak." Post-Timeskip *"One to remember." *"You fought well." *"You haven't earned my pity." *"It was meant to be." *"Alright, next." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Nice form." Post-Timeskip *"I could learn from that." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Ah, thanks." *"Sorry." Post-Timeskip *"Ah, thanks." *"That helps." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts